Ghost Touch
by Mysterious-Vixen
Summary: Past, love and dance. Bangel. One shot.


Disclaimer: I own Buffy and Angel, do not believe Joss Whedon, he is evil….in my own little world. But in the real world, nope don't own them, nothing at all. L

Distribution: I'll let you guys nick pick but ask first!

Author Note: This was something I thought about for a long time. Short but sweet, well, err, actually quite sad.

Lyrics are from Evanescence, My Immortal (The rockish version)

Set just after season 4.

* * *

**Ghost Touch**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Well this is a nice mopey time to be at the Bronze" Xander said, the three friends were crouching over coffee from the coffee machine.

"Its not a mopey time" Willow chirped her friends looked at her "Okay mopey"

"It's not mopey" Buffy said but more to her coffee than to her friends "I just wished Riley didn't have to go, damn those military government people"

"Yeah damn ditty damn them" Xander said, almost unsure from his friend "Is this really to do with Riley?"

"Yeah" Buffy said then thought about it "I think"

"Well, I gotta go. Anya is starting to think I'm hanging around women" Xander said and then added quickly from his best friends looks "the non slayer and non witch variety" Xander smiled "You fems need a ride?"

"I need one, gotta be ready for mid term papers" Willow said as she bounced onto her feet at the thought of learning and relearning.

"Will you said they're months away" Xander almost disbelievingly but not so shocked, the little red head was always an eager beaver when it came to knowledge.

"Yeah, well, you never can be too careful, exams are really hard in college" Willow said.

"And that is coming from the mouth of a straight-A-from-day-one-in-kinder-garden-genius!" Xander exclaimed at Buffy who was smiling freely "You coming Buffster?"

"Nah, I'm gonna stick around. See if any vamps might turn up" Buffy smiled.

"Oh well suit yourself" Xander said "See you later Buffanater"

"Bye Buffy" Willow said then turn with Xander to leave.

"Bye guys" Buffy called after her friends, she sighed as they left the club.

She looked her reflection in her coffee as she grasped firmly with both hands and smiled at the old memories the seem to caress mind in a soothing manner that seemed to tingle at the corners. She remembered sitting on the exact table she was sitting at with Angel and finally for coffee and the tingles seemed to grow gently swaying to the beat of the new song like the ocean. She didn't resist the urge to get up and let the rhythm touch her soul, just as the new song came on.

__

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

She let her body sway and almost bounce to beat as the tingles increased and heighten her senses. She closed her eyes letting her soul absorbed the beat of the base guitar and drums, it was like someone had wrapped their arms around her waist.

__

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

She kept her eyes closed, letting this someone's touch move her beyond a thought or a care. It was so good she didn't want it to stop, it felt like it crept in and nestle by her heart. Such a soothing ghost touch.

__

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

Then she actually felt two loving hands slide around her waist, wrapped around her from behind and she knew they weren't Riley's. The way they moved seemed to know how hold her, how to caress her in a way she would purr but even more so as to love her. Such a loving ghost touch.

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

_Stay with me and love me_ was what Buffy thought as this ghost touch showered the nape of her neck with cool tender kisses. She leaned into him letting the warmth of her body seep into his as they moved together in their dance, almost like she was filling him up with hope.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

The rhythm seemed to allure her to move closer to man behind her, he felt familiar. Just like a ghost would be.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

Then his touches left her. She opened her eyes as she force herself to turn around quickly to meet no one. She looked frantically for this 'ghost' but he left her. Just like someone she loves more than Riley, that she loves so much so would have given up _anything_ to be with him.

__

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

Then she saw him, knowing fully well who the ghost was. He smiled at her sadly with that soft loving crocked smile of his. He originally came to tell her about the shansu but changed his mind at the last moment. She had a life now and he didn't want to take that away from her, who knew when it would come? Five years or maybe five hundred, but no matter what he still loved her as the lover of her past.

"Angel?" she frowned in confusion as he left her with his ghost touch.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
__When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
__And I held your hand through all of these years  
__But you still have  
__All of me_

_

* * *

_

First loves are always like that, huh? They never seemed to go away.


End file.
